Tidus VS Squall
by rizu-kun
Summary: the tittle says it all...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX!. or any its characters.  
  
Rizu-kun: ^-^ hi!!!  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tidus VS Squall  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Venue: battle arena  
  
********ROUND 1********  
  
*********FIGHT!**********  
  
Squall: . .  
  
Tidus: haha! Prepare to meet your doom!  
  
Squall: whatever.  
  
Tidus: gggrrrrrr... I hate it when you say that!  
  
Squall: whatever.  
  
Tidus: stop it!!!  
  
Squall: whatever.  
  
Tidus: if you repeat that once more I'm gonna.  
  
Squall: you're gonna what?  
  
Tidus: I'm gonna attack!  
  
Squall: . .  
  
Tidus: gggrrrrr.. Don't say that either!  
  
Squall: . .!!!  
  
Tidus: stop it!!!!  
  
Squall: . .  
  
Tidus: shut up! Shut up! Shut up!  
  
Squall: . .?  
  
Tidus: ggggrrrrrr... I said shut up!!!  
  
Squall: whatever. .  
  
Tidus: SHUT UP!!!!!! *attacks Squall with a punch *  
  
Squall: *avoids Tidus' attack * haha!  
  
Tidus: *slips and falls on the floor * aaaahhhh!!!!  
  
Squall: loozer!  
  
Tidus: sniff,, sniff,, *eyes starts to water * I'm. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna call my dad!!!!  
  
Squall: whatever.  
  
Tidus: *starts crying * WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Squall: crybaby!  
  
Tidus: *eyes still watering * sniff,, I hate you!  
  
Squall: I hate you too!  
  
Tidus: I hate you more!  
  
Squall: I hate you most!  
  
Tidus: I hate you even better!  
  
Squall: I hate you best!  
  
Tidus: ooohh!! I really hate you!  
  
Squall: whatever.  
  
Tidus: gggggrrrrrr!!!!!!  
  
Squall: hahaha!!!  
  
Tidus: *eyes starts to water again * DADDY!!!!!!!! *runs away while crying *  
  
Squall: ??? ???  
  
Tidus backed out! So that means Squall WINS!!!  
  
annoying BGM plays  
  
Squall: *does the usual thing that he does every after battle when he wins * (~_^ you know! The part when he, like, swings his sword and make this pose .. )  
  
********ROUND 2!*********  
  
*********FIGHT!**********  
  
Squall: crybaby!  
  
Tidus: *takes his sword out * this time you'll pay!  
  
Squall: whatever.  
  
Tidus: ggggrrrrrr!!!! *attacks Squall *  
  
Squall: *didn't move * . .  
  
Tidus: take this! *hits squall on the head *  
  
#$%WHAM!!!@%$*&(  
  
Squall: *stars jumping on his head * #_x w-what.ev-v-ver.. *got unconscious *  
  
Tidus: *goes to Squall * is he dead? *pokes Squall with a stick *  
  
Squall's unconscious! That means Tidus WINS!!!!  
  
******ROUND 3!*******  
  
********FIGHT!*********  
  
Squall: *grins * whatever!!!  
  
Tidus: that wont work ANYMOOORE!!!!! *attacks Squall *  
  
Squall: *defended himself by blocking Tidus' attack with his sword * wow! You really are serious this time!  
  
Tidus: *jumps backwards and grins * hehehe.  
  
Squall: ~_^ w- whatever.  
  
Tidus: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Squall: WHATEVER!!! *kept on attacking *  
  
Tidus: *avoiding the attacks * what the?!  
  
*******So the fight goes on.*********  
  
after 3 hours  
  
Tidus: *gasping * . .  
  
Squall: *gasping * . .  
  
Tidus: I still wont give up!  
  
Squall: I don't care! Whatever.  
  
Tidus: *starts attacking Squall again * take this! and that! And these!  
  
Squall: *blocking each attack * . ??? !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Who will win?! Find out in the next chapter!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rizu-kun: he he he. pleas review first! That is. before I would post the next chapter! Nyehehehehe!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2?

Disclaimer:  I don't own FF10 or any of its Characters…..

Rizu-kun: ^-^ ok….. so…. I dunno! This…. I think… kinda sucks….. AND I DON'T CARE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

***********************************

Chapter 2…..? 

Tidus: *starts attacking Squall again * take this! and that! And these!

Squall: *blocking each attack * … ??? !!!

After another hour…

Tidus: *gasping *

Squall: *gasping *

Rinoa: *shouting from the crowd * ^-^ Squally pie dearest my love so sweet! Don't loose OK?!

Squall: *heard Rinoa from the crowd *  ~_^ whatever……?

Yuna: *shouting from the crowd too *  ^-^Tidus dearest my honey bunch cutie! DON'T BE A LOOSER OK?!

Tidus: * heard Yuna from the crowd too * T_T why me…? 

Squall: *suddenly got unconscious *  x_x … …

Tidus: *same thing * x_X ….?!!&%*^#$

Rinoa: what the?!

Yuna: the HELL?!

Announcer: oh well! I guess both of them lost! ^-^ GAME OVER!!! 

,.,-*"*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,

Rizu-kun: ^-^ actually, I myself couldn't think of which one should win… so… I decided both of them should loose!

______________________________________________________________________________________

,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,-*'*-,.,

Rinoa: *comes down from the audience and jumps up into the arena * what game over are you talking about?! *beats the hell out of the Announcer *

Yuna: *comes down from the audience and jumps up into the arena as well * Tidus my honey bunch! *goes to Tidus * T-Tidus? Don't DIE on me!!!!!

Tidus: *wakes up * I'm not yet dead! *gets unconscious again *

Yuna: oh… ok…

Announcer: &_% ……..

Rinoa: *after beating the announcer goes to Squall * Squally Pie! 

Squall: x_x …… ….

Rinoa: shame on you Squall! How dare you loose from a good for nothing CRYBABY?! 

Yuna: *heard Rinoa * who're you callin a crybaby?! 

Rinoa: who else?! But your _ugly_ _Tidus_…!!!!

Yuna: ggggrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!! *veins popping out * I'm gonna show you who's a crybaby!!! *walks towards Rinoa holding Tidus' sword-like-stuff-thingy * (err… I forgot what's the thingy called… )

Rinoa: so you wanna play rough ei?! *walks towards Yuna holding Squall's gunblade *

Announcer 2: *jumps in out of nowhere * WOW! This looks like another battle! OK! Shall we begin?!

Yuna: don't tell me you're gonna be a _loozer_ like your _Squall_….?!

Rinoa: me? A looser? Never!

Announcer 2: *kicks the 1st announcer out of the arena * ok! lets begin!

********ROUND 1********

*********FIGHT!*********

Rinoa: *runs to Yuna * take,……. This!!!! *slaps Yuna's face *

Yuna: *slaps Rinoa back *

Rinoa: *pulls Yuna's hair * ggggrrrr……. I wont loose…..

Yuna: *also pulls Rinoa's hair * _ eeeerrrrr…… 

Rinoa: *kicks Yuna *  
  


Yuna: *releases Rinoa's hair and starts pinching Rinoa's cheek *

Rinoa: *pinches Yuna's cheek as well * ggggggrrrr……

Announcer 2: WOW! this is starting to get………. Interesting….?

Yuna: *releases Rinoa's cheek and hits her with Tidus' sword *

**%^&*&*WHAM!)@&*^($**

Rinoa: è_å *looses consciousness *

Announcer 2: YUNA WINS!!!!

*********ROUND 2*********

**********FIGHT!**********

Rinoa: that was unfair!!!!! Take this!! *slashes Yuna with Squall's gunblade *

**%$*@%@#SLASH!!^*#^$&(&$**

Yuna: ¼_Æ *gets unconscious *

Announcer 2: o_O …… Rinoa wins…?

*********ROUND 3*********

**********FIGHT!**********

Rinoa: this time you will pay! *attacks Yuna with Squall's gunblade *

Yuna: *blocks Rinoa's attack with Tidus' sword * on the contrary, its YOU who's gonna pay!

Squall: *starts to regain consciousness * w-whatever…….? 

Rinoa: hhhuuuuuhhhh….. Squall!

Tidus: *wakes up * Who? What? Huh? Where? When?

Yuna: Tidus honey!

Squall: *saw Rinoa using his gunblade * what the?! RINOA!!! Get your hands off my precious gunblade!!!

Rinoa: SQUALL PIE DEAREST MY LOVE SO SWEET!!! *drops the gunblade and runs to squall *

Squall: my gunblade!! *runs to his gunblade and checks it if there are damages on it *

Rinoa: o_O squall? Don't tell me you gunblade is more important than me?!

Squall: hell yeah! Do you know how much I paid for this thing?!!

Rinoa: uuuhhh…... No..…?

Yuna: Tidus dearest my honey bunch cutie! are you alright?! *goes to Tidus *

Tidus: *swaps his sword from Yuna * give me that!

Yuna: ???

Rinoa: ~_^ what's gotten into them?

Yuna: beats me….!

Tidus: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There's damage on my sword!!!! *looks at Yuna * 

Yuna: what?!

Tidus: *starts chasing Yuna *  come back here!

Yuna: *runs away from Tidus * ^_^ nnnnnooooooo!!!!! It wasn't me!!!!! Promise!

Rinoa: sigh~

Squall: * stares badly at Rinoa * …… 

Rinoa: uh oh… *starts running * ^_^ YYYAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Squall: *starts chasing Rinoa *  …….?!!!!!

Announcer 2: O_o uuuuhhh…. This is getting weird…

Rizu-kun: *bangs head on the keyboard * darn! I wanna end this thing!… but… I DON'T KNOW HOW!!!!……… dern it!…… *shrugs * oh well!

The End………….?


End file.
